The Different of Like and Love special White Day
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: 14 Maret? White Day telah tiba! Bagaimana Kyuhyun dkk membalas coklat valentine yeojachingu mereka? Check this story! Special chapter of The Different Like and Love. KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook, n SiBum. Warning: Oneshoot, GS for uke, Author POV, Typo, dsb.


Minna-san, ogenki desuka? Hehehe, maaf ya saya malah datang membawa TDLL *singkatan apaan nih* yang spesial chapter lagi. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry *ala SuJu oppadeul*. Bagi yang berminat membaca ff ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong>** The Different of Like and Love ****special Chapter "White Day"**

**Cast : Super Junior ****dan Lee Taemin**

**Pairing : ****KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan SiBum**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja****, Author POV, typo, Oneshoot kepanjangan, dsb.**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SME, tapi Super Junior oppadeul adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

_Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa dan bagaimana…_

_Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu…_

_Sebuah cinta yang hanya untukmu selamanya…_

**Author POV**

13 Maret 2012

"Hae, Hae?" ucap seorang yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Eunhyuk sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan namjachingunya yang bernama Lee Donghae. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Wae, chagi? Kau bahagia sekali." Ucap Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk yang masih setia memeluk lengannya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Hehehe. Aku harap kau mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik besok chagi." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi masih dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar kelewat ceria. Sedangkan Donghae juga tetap memasang senyuman manisnya tanpa tahu sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan yeojachingunya itu.

"Tentu saja chagiya!" Donghae masih tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terharu.

"Anything for you, Hyukkie chagi!" kata Donghae sok Inggris. Entah dia sebenarnya sudah mengerti atau tidak apa maksud Eunhyuk namun dia tetap saja mengatakan hal-hal penuh harapan seperti itu. Ckckck.

"Huwaaa, saranghae, my fishy!" Eunhyuk langsung menghambur memeluk Donghae dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Aku akan menceritakannya pada Minnie." Eunhyuk langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya. Setelah Eunhyuk menghilang dari hadapannya, Donghae pun menyadari satu hal.

"Memangnya besok hari apa?" gumamnya polos pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, aku tanyakan pada Kyu dan Yesung hyung saja. Mungkin mereka tahu. Kau memang jenius Lee Donghae, hahaha" setelah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, Donghae kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa beban dan tentunya disertai dengan pose tebar pesonanya yang membuat yeoja-yeoja satu sekolah berteriak kesetanan. "Mumpung Hyukkie tidak ada" batin Donghae sambil tetap berjalan bak model di catwalk.

Sementara itu, di kelas X-2. Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku tulisnya. Entah apa yang ditulisnya di bukunya.

"Ish, tidak! Aku tidak mungkin memberikan itu pada Wookie noona. Aku harus memberikan sesuatu yang lebih bagus dan bisa diingat. Tapi apa ya?" sudah berkali-kali namja imut bernama Lee Taemin itu menulis sesuatu di bukunya, mencoretnya, berpikir lagi, lalu kembali menulis, mencoret, dan begitu seterusnya. Entah sudah jadi apa buku tulisnya itu. Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk noona tercintanya itu. Sebuah balasan untuk coklat valentine yang didapatnya bulan lalu dari Wookie.

Kali ini kita menuju ke kelas Wookie, dimana yeoja yang bersangkutan sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganjal hatinya. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya seakan mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk dari otaknya.

"Dia tidak akan ingat. Aku yakin. Sudahlah Wookie berhenti berharap!" ucap Wookie lagi pada dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Yeoja mungil ini sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang hari esok.

Tahukah kalian, hari dimana para namja membalas perasaan dari yeoja yang telah memberikan coklat valentine pada mereka? Ya, hari yang dianut oleh masyarakat di daerah Asia Timur ini bernama White Day.

Wookie sedang berpikir apakah tahun ini dia akan mendapatkan balasan dari namjachingunya, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung atau tidak. Wookie sendiri kurang berani berharap terlalu banyak karena dia tahu namjachingunya itu tidak terlalu mengingat hal-hal seperti ini. Yesung saja sering tidak tahu jika kita bertanya hari ini hari apa. Namun ada satu hal yang Wookie risihkan. Ini mengenai cerita Kibum tadi malam saat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Mereka bercerita tentang bagaimana Yesung saat berpacaran dengan Kibum dulu. Tentu saja maksud mereka hanya untuk membandingkan apakah Yesung sekarang dan dulu berubah kearah yang lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

**Flashback On**

Malam itu, empat orang yeoja sedang bergosip ria di dalam kamar Sungmin. Mereka adalah Sungmin, Wookie, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk. Mereka sedang menggosipkan pacar masing-masing minus Kibum yang belum memiliki pacar. Sampai tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bertanya pertanyaan yang agak membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung di antara mereka.

"Oya, Kibummie. Bukankah kau pernah berpacaran dengan Yesung oppa dulu? Bagaimana Yesung oppa dulu? Apakah dia romantis seperti Hae-ku?" tanya Eunhyuk semangat. Dia tidak menyadari raut wajah Wookie yang berubah sendu mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Itu..." Kibum agak melirik Wookie sebentar. Dia menjadi tidak enak dengan arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya. Dia masih takut kalau Wookie salah paham padanya. Padahal dia sudah mengakui semuanya dan mengklarifikasi semua masa lalunya pada Wookie.

"Ayolah ceritakan. Itukan hanya masa lalu. Kau tidak perlu tidak enak pada Wookie. Ya kan Wookie-ah?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap Wookie. Wookie tersenyum meskipun hatinya agak sakit. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak ingin bicara karena memang sekarang dia sedang menahan air matanya yang rasanya mau jatuh. Hei, bagaimana kau tidak sakit hati saat mantan yeojachingu dari namjachingumu menceritakan masa-masa saat mereka pacaran dulu di depan dirimu yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya yang baru. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Baiklah." Persetujuan pun keluar dari bibir Kibum. Dia masih sedikit tidak enak pada Wookie. "Jongwoon-oppa itu sangat perhatian padaku. Meski aku tidak pernah memperdulikan dirinya, dia selalu memperdulikanku. Dia mengingat hari ulang tahunku dan mengingat hari jadi kami. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sekalipun. Meski hari ulang tahun kami hanya berjarak hanya 3 hari. Menurutku dia namja yang baik. Apalagi sekarang dia bersama Wookie. Aku rasa kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok. Kalian bisa saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, tidak sepertiku." Kata Kibum dengan diakhiri senyuman manis yang membuat author #plakk Wookie agak terkejut karena jelas bahwa Kibum sedang menguatkan hatinya. Wookie pun membalas senyuman manis Kibum dengan senyuman terima kasih.

"Benar. Sekarang aku yeojachingunya Yesung oppa. Aku tidak boleh ragu terus. Aku harus membahagiakan oppa." Janji Wookie dalam hati.

Dan acara bergosip ria itu pun terpaksa harus dihentikan karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 00.30 AM. Jika Kangin, appa Sungmin dan Wookie masih mendengar tawa mereka semua, dijamin mereka semua akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena baru tidur tengah malam seperti ini. Semuanya pun memutuskan untuk tidur mengingat esok hari mereka-minus Kibum-masih harus bersekolah.

**Flashback off**

"Haah, ottokhae?" ucap Wookie lagi masih bergumul dengan pikirannya. "Yesung oppa saja tidak pernah mengingat hari jadi kami bahkan ulang tahunku juga. Aku yang harus mengingatkan semuanya. Huh, kenapa berbeda sekali saat dia bersama Kibum eonnie dulu. Aissh, dasar Yesung oppa pabbo!" Wookie mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tidak peduli semua orang menganggapnya seperti orang gila sekarang.

Sekarang kita melihat pasangan yang sedang damai-damainya dan sedang romantis-romantisnya. Pasangan KyuMin yang memang sejak pagi sudah bertengger di dalam kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu bersama dengan headseat di telinga mereka. Mereka mendengarkan lagu yang terputar dari Ipod biru milik Kyuhyun. Telinga kanan Sungmin terpasang dengan sambungan headseat yang kiri sedangkan telinga kiri Kyuhyun terpasang dengan sambungan headseat yang sebelah kanan. Posisi mereka pun membuat seisi kelas yang melihat hanya menatap iri. Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya menindih kepala Sungmin yang menyandar di bahunya. Mereka berdua sedang menutup mata seakan menikmati alunan lagu yang mengalir dari Ipod biru yang tergeletak di atas meja. Huwaa, benar-benar pagi yang romantis bagi duo Kyumin ini.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara cempreng merusak momen romantis itu dalam sekejap. Bahkan reporter majalah sekolah yang sedang memfoto momen romantis pasangan terkenal se-SM High School itu ikut memasang wajah kecewa karena pekerjaan harus dihentikan gara-gara suara tak bertanggung jawab itu

"MINNIIIEE! AKU MAU CERITA!" suara dari arah pintu itu segera menghancurkan ketenangan sepasang insan yang sedang bahagia pagi ini. Refleks, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka mata mereka dan menatap ke arah suara cempreng yang ternyata adalah sesosok yeoja imut berambut pirang sebahu bernama Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik sahabat baiknya itu menjauh dari sang namjachingu yang telah memasang wajah murka karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh kedatangan monyet tak diundang.

"Hyukkie ada apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung karena tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Eunhyuk. Bahkan kini Eunhyuk memeluknya erat. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Minnie, aku sedang bahagia" ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya. Kali ini dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Eunhyuk memegang kedua tangan Sungmin dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Akhirnya Min, akhirnya Donghae ingat kalau besok 'White Day'. Dia bilang dia menyiapkan sesuatu untukku, Min! Aku bahagia Minnie." Kata Eunhyuk sambil kembali memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di tepat di belakang Eunhyuk seakan menyampaikan sesuatu melalui matanya. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dasar ikan itu!" batin Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk?" seorang namja berkepala besar menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ikut duduk menemani Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Biasa hyung. Si ikan itu lagi-lagi berbicara sembarangan." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Donghae sekarang juga.

"Maksudnya?" namja yang bernama Yesung itu bertanya bingung. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa aku bisa punya teman-teman yang pabbonya nggak ketolongan sih?" keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Hae hyung menjanjikan sesuatu pada Hyuk noona besok. Padahal aku yakin sejuta persen kalau Hae hyung hanya asal bicara. Dia pasti tidak tahu besok hari apa?" jelas Kyuhyun sedetail-detailnya. Dia yakin orang di depannya sekarang juga tidak tahu besok hari apa?

"Memangnya besok hari apa?" pertanyaan lain yang memang telah ditebak oleh Kyuhyun akan ditanyakan oleh Yesung, keluar dari mulut namja bermata tajam itu.

"Aku yakin hyung pasti tidak tahu. Besok itu White Day, hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun menekankan pada kata 'White Day'.

"White Day? Ohh, maksudnya hari pembagian susu gratis? Tapi, memangnya ada hari kayak gitu?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah pabbo yang rasanya menguji kesabaran Kyuhyun untuk tidak menonjoknya sekarang juga.

"Aishh, bukan hari pembagian susu gratis hyung. Tapi White Day, hari dimana kita para namja memberikan balasan atas coklat valentine yang sudah kita terima pada hari valentine kemarin." Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Ooohh, berarti aku juga harus membalas coklat Wookie ya?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi pada Kyu, sekedar memastikan.

"Tentu saja hyung! Wookie pasti mengharapkan balasan dari hyung." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sudah ya Kyu. Sebentar lagi bel. Aku mau balik ke bangku dulu." Kata Yesung akhirnya. Sebelum menuju ke bangkunya, Kyuhyun menghentikan Yesung sebentar.

"Hyung, pulang sekolah kumpul di tempat biasa ya? Kita adakan rapat dadakan." Kata Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Dan Yesung hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Setelah Yesung pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun, Donghae datang dan langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang memang adalah bangkunya.

"Hei, hei, Kyu!" sapa Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menatap Donghae dengan empat siku-siku terbentuk di sudut dahinya. "Eh? Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang sepertinya sadar dengan aura kemurkaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pulang sekolah, kita rapat dadakan di tempat biasa." Putus Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Kita? Maksudmu aku, kau, dan Yesung hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Siapa lagi hyung?" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Boleh bawa Hyukkie?" ucap Donghae dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak boleh. Karena yang jadi masalah di sini Hyukkie noona." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Eh? Masalah apa? Hyukkie-ku tidak sakit parah kan? Jangan-jangan hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi di dunia ini. Andwee, Hyuk-hmmmphh" ucap Donghae lebay namun segera dibekap Kyuhyun sebelum membuat keributan.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama hyung. Tentu saja, Hyukkie noona sehat-sehat saja. Kau mendoakannya cepat mati biar bisa mencari yeoja lain ya hyung?" kali ini Kyuhyun menggoda Donghae.

"Enak saja kau! Hyukkie-ku itu tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang juga tersenyum menatapnya dari bangku yang cukup berjauhan. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin duduk berdua di bangku nomor tiga di deretan ke tiga dari pintu kelas. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku nomor 4 di deretan pertama dari pintu.

"Ckckck, dasar pasangan aneh!" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati saat melihat Donghae mengirimkan ciuman jauh pada Eunhyuk yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Duo HaeHyuk masih sibuk saling mengirim ciuman jauh saat bel berbunyi yang diikuti masuknya guru matematika tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Semua siswa pun mulai serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

"Jadi, Hae hyung apa pembelaanmu?" ucap Kyuhyun seakan-akan sedang mengadili Donghae.

Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung kini sedang berada di atap sekolah. Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae dan Yesung duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan tentang acara White Day esok hari.

"Aku kan tidak tahu, Kyu. Kalau memang Hyukkie ingin aku memberikan sesuatu untuk membalasnya, aku akan memberikan apapun yang dimintanya. Tapi, apa yang harus aku berikan ya, Kyu?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Benar juga. Apa yang harus aku berikan pada Wookie, Kyu?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun malah ingin menghajar mereka berdua sekarang.

"Kalian pikir sendiri. Kenapa tanya aku? Issh!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mian Kyu. Aku kan belum pernah membalas coklat valentine seorang yeoja. Kalau dapat sih sering." Ucap Donghae sambil nyengir.

"Aku juga" Yesung pun ikut-ikutan.

"Huft, baiklah. Aku...juga belum pernah hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga sama-sama menunduk.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Yesung membuka suara memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung." Kyuhyun ikut berbicara.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa membantu kita?" kali ini Donghae yang berbicara. Dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"HAAAAHH" desah ketiganya berbarengan.

Agak lama mereka berpikir, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiran mereka. Mereka bertiga pun tersenyum bersamaan.

"Kita lakukan apa yang kita bisa." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Setelah memutuskan hal itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyiapkan semuanya untuk besok.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat. Di sebuah apartemen pribadi milik seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon, sang pemilik apartemen sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap sebuah bungkusan cantik yang berada di tangannya. Bungkusan yang telah kosong isinya sejak sebulan lalu dia menerimanya dari seorang yeoja yang masih mengisi hatinya.

"Besok ya? Hmm, tapi kita sudah terpisah lagi. Bagaimana aku akan membalasnya?" ucap Siwon masih sambil menatap bungkusan itu dengan tatapan hampa. "Baiklah, mungkin kali ini aku akan nekat." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum lalu meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja dan mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor lalu menunggu sambungan teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseo, kediaman keluarga Cho. Saya berbicara dengan siapa?" ucap suara seorang namja yang sepertinya kepala pelayan rumah keluarga Cho._

"_Yeoboseo. Saya Choi Siwon, teman Cho Kibum. Apa boleh saya bertanya alamat Kibum di Amerika?" tanya Siwon sopan._

"_Eh? Maaf tuan Choi tapi nona Kibum sudah berpesan pada saya agar tidak memberitahukan alamatnya di Amerika pada siapapun. Maaf sekali lagi." ucap suara itu menyesal. _

"_Tidak apa saya mengerti. Terima kasih. TUT" kata Siwon mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya._

"Haah, ternyata dia sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiranku. Yeoja yang jenius. Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah. Aku akan menghubungi dia saja. Tunggu aku Kibummie!" ucap Siwon sambil kembali menghubungi sebuah nomor melalui ponselnya.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

14 Maret 2012

Donghae berlari-lari menuju sebuah ruangan di sekolah mereka. 'Klub Dance', begitulah bunyi sebuah papan tulisan yang terpajang di sisi atas pintu ruangan itu. Donghae membuka pintu itu dan sebuah lantai yang mengkilap dengan kaca yang menempel di setiap sudut ruangan ini. Donghae melepas baju seragamnya, hingga tersisa sebuah kaos hitam yang menutupi tubuh atasnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri sebuah CD Player yang terletak di sisi kiri ruangan itu. Dia memasukkan sebuah CD yang diambil dari saku celananya lalu menekan tombol PLAY. Sebuah lagu pun mengalun indah di dalam ruangan itu. Donghae langsung mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah lantai dan mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti alunan nada dan tempo musik yang keluar dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di ruangan itu. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuh namja itu namun namja itu masih tetap melanjutkan tariannya. Dia melakukannya berulang kali sampai bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dia membereskan semuanya kembali dan memakai seragamnya lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Apa dia tidak lelah? Tentu saja lelah, tapi ini semua untuk seseorang. Karena itu rasa lelahnya pun menguap saat mengingat yeoja dengan gummy smile-nya tersenyum bahagia di depannya. Benar-benar cinta yang susah dimengerti.

Sementara itu, namja lain yang bernama Yesung sedang berkomat-kamit menghapal sebuah lagu yang akan dipersembahkannya untuk sang yeojachingu. Bahkan sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung pun, Yesung tetap tidak berhenti menyanyi tanpa suara. Sampai akhirnya dia di hukum berdiri di luar oleh guru karena saat pelajaran, Yesung malah berkomat-kamit aneh membuat semua siswa di kelas menatapnya takut. Takut Yesung sedang membaca kata-kata sihir mungkin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang melihat hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat kelakuan aneh hyung tertua mereka itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri sedang menyiapkan sesuatu pagi tadi. Dia membeli 12 mawar pink dan 1 mawar merah di toko bunga yang ada di seberang sekolahnya. Dia mempersiapkan sesuatu juga untuk yeojachingunya seperti halnya Donghae dan Yesung. Dan dia yakin Sungmin noona-nya akan menyukai ini semua.

Sepanjang pelajaran dilalui ketiga namja itu dengan berbagai rencana di pikiran mereka. Mereka jadi sering melamun dan tak memperhatikan sekitar mereka, bahkan sang objek yang menjadi bahan lamunan mereka pun tak mereka perhatikan. Hingga, para yeojachingu mereka pun mengadakan rapat dadakan bersama di kelas Wookie.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka bertiga." Ucap Sungmin memulai rapat.

"Benar eon, ada yang aneh. Aku tahu kalau Yesung oppa aneh, tapi dia tidak pernah seaneh ini. Ini terlalu aneh!" kali ini Wookie yang menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan menekankan pada kata 'aneh'.

"Mereka kenapa ya? Hae-ah, kau belum membalas coklatku, jangan gila sekarang." Ini ucapan tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Wookie langsung menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan White Day, Hyukkie!" kata Sungmin kesal.

"Ne, mian" ucap Eunhyuk menyesal. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi mulai serius.

"Hmm, aku pikir biarkan saja eon. Kalau sampai bel pulang sekolah masih begitu, baru kita bertindak." Kata Wookie memberi saran. Dan Sungmin serta Eunhyuk menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ya, ampun aku lupa hari ini jadwalku melatih di klub martial arts. Aku nggak bawa baju latihan lagi. Bagaimana ini?" tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak panik. Dia benar-benar lupa.

"Jadi, eonnie bagaimana?" tanya Wookie agak khawatir dengan kakaknya.

"Issh, aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku bisa lupa jadwalku ya?" sesal Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Minnie, kau harus mengatakan pada Jung seonsaengnim. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti." Kini Eunhyuk yang memberi saran pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Hyukkie. Sepertinya, aku harus menghadap Jung seonsaengnim pulang sekolah nanti. Ayo kembali" ucap Sungmin mengakhiri pertemuan mendadak mereka.

Bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu pun berbunyi. Donghae segera berlari menuju ruang klub dance sambil membawa tasnya. Sedangkan Yesung berlari menuju klub musik juga sambil membawa tasnya. Dan Kyuhyun malah berlari keluar entah kemana. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan tiga namja tadi hanya menggeleng aneh. Namun sepertinya Sungmin memiliki urusan yang lebih penting sekarang. Dia segera berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk mencari Jung seonsaengnim. Dan Eunhyuk terpaksa harus pulang sendiri hari ini.

Eunhyuk agak sedih juga karena ternyata kata-kata Donghae kemarin tidak serius. Donghae sepertinya tidak tahu ini hari apa. Eunhyuk agak sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Sudah tidak dapat balasan coklat di White Day tahun ini, Donghae malah meninggalkannya pulang sendiri.

"Dasar ikan cucut jelek!" teriak Eunhyuk di lapangan basket yang sedang sepi.

"Noona" ada seorang namja kecil menarik-narik rok sekolah Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan namja kecil itu. "Ada apa adik kecil?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ini." kata anak itu sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang dilipat dua. Eunhyuk pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya tanpa suara.

_To: My Hyukkie chagi_

_Chagi, kau ingat kata-kataku kemarin saat kita sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah? Aku berjanji akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu kan hari ini? Kalau kau mau mengetahuinya, datanglah ke ruang klub dance sekarang. _

_From your love_

_Lee Donghae_

"Hae?" Eunhyuk pun mendongak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja kecil tadi tapi sayangnya namja kecil itu sudah pergi entah kemana saat Eunhyuk sedang membaca surat dari Donghae. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku ke klub dance sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju ruang tempat Donghae menunggunya.

Sesampainya di depan ruang klub, Eunhyuk segera membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kok gelap? Hae!" teriak Eunhyuk di dalam ruang itu. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan...

TEK

Lampu sorot yang dipasang di ruang itu menyala. Lampu itu sedang menyorot Eunhyuk yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Eunhyuk yang bingung hanya melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang dapat dia lihat. Semuanya masih gelap.

_You're like a queen and beautiful , I just can't be without you girl_

_You're complete and beautiful, I just can't be without you girl_

"Eh?" Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar lagu yang berjudul 'Beautiful' itu mengalun di ruangan tempatnya sekarang berada apalagi saat melihat seorang namja tampan yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dari balik kegelapan dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan celana kotak-kotak berwarna krem dan sebuah topi yang juga berwarna senada dengan celananya *bayangkan Donghae kayak pas nyanyi lagu ini di SS2 untuk penampilan solonya*.

Namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae itu menari di depan Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk terperangah melihat namjachingunya itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae menampilkan kemampuan dance-nya. Namun, hari ini Donghae hanya menari untuk Eunhyuk. Dia menari untuk yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Eunhyuk menikmati tarian Donghae untuknya. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Donghae kadang mendekat dan menari di depan, samping, atau di belakangnya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya melihat itu semua tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Hingga saat lagu itu berakhir, Eunhyuk hanya menatap namjachingunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia bahagia.

_Coz you are so beautiful_

_Keudae ibsureun naman baragi_

_Coz you are so beautiful_

_Ddak jabeun duson itjianheulge oh..._

"Hhhh" lagu pun berakhir dan Donghae pun berhenti menari. Dia kini berada tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk. Dia tersenyum manis dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan rambutnya. "Bagaimanahh, hhh Hyukkie-chagihh? Kauh sukahh?" ucap Donghae masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku suka sekali." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya pada Donghae dan Donghae pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau lelah? Tunggu sebentar!" Eunhyuk mengubek-ngubek isi tasnya dan menemukan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda. Dia mengusapkan sapu tangan itu ke dahi, pipi, dan seluruh wajah Donghae dengan lembut, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak keringat yang ada di wajah namjachingunya itu. Donghae memejamkan matanya membiarkan Eunhyuk menghapus jejak keringat di wajah tampannya. "Hae?" panggil Eunhyuk masih sambil membersihkan wajah Donghae dari keringat.

"Hmmm?" respon Donghae masih memejamkan mata.

"Gomawo dan...saranghae!" ucap Eunhyuk lagi. Donghae refleks membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia menatap Eunhyuk lembut sedangkan yang ditatap malah menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Bahkan tangan Eunhyuk sudah tidak mengusap wajah Donghae lagi.

"Hyukkie? Kau tidak mau tahu jawabanku?" ucap Donghae masih menikmati raut wajah malu Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu kok. Ayo pulang!" Eunhyuk berbalik tanpa menatap wajah Donghae berniat pergi segera dari tempat itu. Namun sepertinya Donghae lebih gesit. Dia menarik lengan kiri Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk berbalik dan...

CHU~~~

Mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar. Donghae mencium bibirnya dan sedikit melumat. Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih terkejut dan hanya terdiam tanpa membalas namun tidak juga menolak. Agak lama mereka berciuman hingga tanpa sadar Eunhyuk pun memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Donghae pada bibirnya. Posisi mereka pun tidak berubah Donghae masih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat dan Eunhyuk pun membalasnya. Mereka masih di tengah-tengah ruangan klub dance dengan hanya satu lampu sorot yang menerangi ruangan itu. Ahhh, benar-benar romantis!

Di tempat lain di waktu yang bersamaan. Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan besar dengan berbagai alat musik dimana-mana. Ruangan klub musik. Seorang namja tampan yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya mengirimkan pesan melalui ponselnya. Dia sedang duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam. Setelah pesannya berhasil terkirim, dia mencoba lagu yang sejak kemarin dihapalnya mati-matian. Lagu berjudul 'Only Learned Bad Things' yang diaransemen ulang oleh Yesung menjadi versi Ballad. Dia mencoba menyamakan nada suaranya dengan nada tuts piano yang akan dimainkannya. Sedangkan yeoja yang mendapatkan kiriman pesannya sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan tempatnya berada.

.

.

"Yesung oppa aneh-aneh saja. Masa' membersihkan ruang klub sore-sore begini. Aku kan mau pulang. Awas saja dia!" keluh yeoja mungil bernama Wookie itu sambil mengutuk nama namjachingunya yang adalah ketua klub musik yang akan didatanginya sekarang. Yeoja itu terus berjalan menuju ruang klub musik yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang namja lain sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu pada Wookie namun sepertinya dia membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Cklek

Suara pintu ruang klub musik terbuka. Dan Wookie melihat Yesung sedang duduk di depan _grand piano_ yang sering dimainkannya.

"OPPA!" teriak Wookie. Karena memang jarak pintu dari panggung yang penuh dengan alat musik itu terlalu jauh. Yesung menoleh melihat Wookie dari tempatnya. Dia mengambil nafas sebentar lalu memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano yang ada di hadapannya. Memperdengarkan sebuah lagu yang begitu indah di telinga Wookie. Wookie pun lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung.

_Saramdeuri bojanha nunmul jom dakkgo gogae deureobwa_

_Mianhada haetjanha mureupirado kkurheo boilkka_

_Heunhan malsilsu gatgo ireoke ulmyeon naega mwoga dwae_

_Saranghae raneun mallon deo isang neoreul dallael su eopgesseo_

Seiring dengan langkah kaki Wookie, Yesung terus bernyanyi dan memainkan piano tanpa berhenti. Wookie yang mendengar nyanyian Yesung untuknya benar-benar tersentuh. Dia meneteskan air matanya sambil terus berjalan menuju Yesung. Hingga dia mencapai panggung dan berjalan ke arah _grand piano_ yang Yesung mainkan, Wookie tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Hiks" isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Yesung menghentika lagunya dan menatap yeojachingunya. Yesung beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah Wookie lalu mengangkat wajah Wookie yang basah dengan air mata dengan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba Yesung melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi tanpa musik yang mengalun mengiringinya. Dia menyanyi sambil tersenyum lirih menatap Wookie.

_Ja ije geuman ulja_

_Geuman ttuk nunmul dakkja_

_Geurae eolmana joha_

_Neon useul ttae jel yeppeo yeppeo Yeah_

_Joheun malman baewoseo _

_Joheun geotman baewoseo_

_Nado neoreul darmaseo_

_Meotjin aeini doelge OK_

_Orae orae gal geoya eotteon yeoninboda orae_

_Sajugo sipeun geot meogigo sipeun geot_

_Sandeomicheoreom manha jinsimiya_

_Saranghae neol saranghae oh..._

_Naega do saranghae..._

"Saranghae Wookie-chagi!" ucap Yesung mengakhiri lagunya sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Wookie.

Sreettt

Wookie menarik kerah seragam Yesung dan membawa wajah Yesung mendekat ke wajahnya.

CHU~~~

Wookie mencium bibir Yesung sekilas lalu menatap kembali manik mata tajam di hadapannya.

"Nado oppa. Nado saranghae!" ucap Wookie lalu memeluk Yesung erat. Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil membelai surai hitam panjang milik Wookie-nya yang tercinta. Dia agak terkejut juga saat Wookie tiba-tiba menciumnya di bibir. Jarang sekali Wookie mau mencium dirinya dengan inisiatif sendiri. Sudahlah. Yang penting rencana White Day-nya berhasil. Mereka masih saling memeluk tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang sakit hati melihat mereka berdua.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mendapat tempat sedikit saja di hati noona? Kenapa harus orang lain noona?" ucap suara tersebut lirih. Namja yang sejak tadi mengikuti Wookie itu menatap bungkusan transparan berisi dua jepit rambut berwarna ungu, kesukaan Wookie. "Hadiahku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hadiahnya. Ishhh, kau memang bodoh Lee Taemin."

Plukk

Taemin membuang bungkusan di tangannya ke tempat sampah terdekat lalu pergi dengan sakit di hatinya. Sakit yang terlalu dalam melukainya.

.

.

.

Krieett

Sebuah pintu terbuka dari luar. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Yeoja itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia sedang berada di ruang guru tepatnya di ruangan Jung seonsaengnim. Sebenarnya yeoja manis, imut, dan cantik ini ingin meminta izin untuk tidak melatih hari ini karena lupa kalau hari ini jadwalnya. Tetapi, karena sepertinya ruangan Jung seonsaengnim sedang kosong dia berpikir untuk mencari guru pembina klub Martial arts yang diikutinya itu langsung di ruang klub. Mungkin saja gurunya itu sudah siap di sana. Sungmin pun segera menuju ke ruang klub yang berada bersebelahan dengan ruang klub basket.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat ruangan itu tertutup dan sangat sepi.

"Apa tidak ada latihan hari ini?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat Sungmin mengingat-ingat lagi, "Tidak mungkin! Hari ini kan giliranku melatih, masa' tidak ada yang datang? Jung seonsaengnim juga tidak ada." Sungmin berpikir keras menganalisis keanehan ini.

Plukk

"Ya! Nuguya?" teriak Sungmin saat merasa ada yang melempar punggungnya dengan sesuatu. Tidak sakit, tapi tetap saja tidak sopan melempar punggung orang lain seperti itu. Sungmin berbalik dan melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang menertawakannya sambil berlari menjauh. "Issh, dasar anak nakal!" gumam Sungmin pelan. Dia memang tidak bisa marah pada anak-anak karena rasa sukanya pada mereka lebih besar.

Sungmin menunduk mencari apa yang dipakai anak-anak tadi untuk melemparnya dan dia melihat setangkai mawar berwarna pink, kesukaannya, tergeletak di depan kakinya.

"Eh? Mawar?" Sungmin memungut mawar itu dan melihat-lihatnya. Ada sebuah kertas yang digulung dan diselipkan di tengah mahkota bunga mawar itu. Sungmin mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan membuka serta membacanya.

_Masuklah ke dalam ruang klub Martial arts dan ambillah setangkai mawar lain di rak sepatu dan ikuti petunjuk selanjutnya. _

"Apa-apaan ini? Petunjuk harta karun eoh?" kata Sungmin bingung, tapi dia mengikuti petunjuk itu dan masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Lampu ruang klub mati sepertinya. Dia pun menyalakan saklar lampu dan mencari tempat mawar kedua diletakkan, rak sepatu. Ya, Sungmin mencari mawar itu dan menemukan setangkai mawar pink lagi. Dia segera mengambil mawar itu dan membuka gulungan kertas yang juga diselipkan di tempat yang sama dengan yang pertama.

_Kau sudah mendapatkan setangkai mawar lagi. Selanjutnya, berjalanlah menuju ruang ganti wanita. Di loker ke 7 dari pintu masuk kau akan menemukan setangkai mawar lagi dan ikuti petunjuk selanjutnya._

"Sekarang, ruang ganti wanita. Cih, orang ini iseng sekali." Ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil tapi tetap saja ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan didapatkannya saat sampai pada mawar terakhir. Sungmin pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti wanita. Dia masuk dan menghitung hingga loker yang ke 7, ternyata itu lokernya sendiri. Dia membuka lokernya dan mendapatkan setangkai mawar lagi dan kini petunjuknya menyuruh ke ruang ganti pria dan menghitung loker ke 13 dari pintu. Sungmin masih mengganggap orang yang membuat ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan tapi entah kenapa ia masih tetap ingin meneruskan perburuan harta karun lewat setangkai mawar pink yang sangat disukainya itu.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti pria, Sungmin segera menghitung sampai 13 dan membuka loker ke 13. Setangkai mawar pink lagi jatuh ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali membaca petunjuk selanjutnya. Petunjuknya menyuruh ke ruang peralatan. Sampai di ruang peralatan Sungmin menemukan mawar lain yang memberi petunjuk ke ruangan lain yang berbeda namun masih di dalam ruang klub martial arts. Sungmin tetap mengikuti petunjuk-petunjuk itu dan mengoleksi setangkai demi setangkai mawar berwarna pink kesukaannya. Hingga di tangannya sudah ada 12 bunga mawar dan ini adalah petunjuk yang ke 12 yang diterimanya sejak tadi.

_Wah, anda telah mendapatkan 12 bunga mawar pink. Tinggal satu mawar lagi yang harus anda dapatkan, tapi maaf kalau mawar itu bukan mawar yang menjadi kesukaan anda dan berbeda dari semua mawar yang anda pegang sekarang. Anda akan menemukannya di ruang latihan. Namun, jangan hanya melihat warna mawarnya tapi lihat baik-baik yang ada di balik mawar itu dan bagaimana tulusnya perasaan yang diberikannya. _

"Petunjuk ini yang paling panjang. Tapi apa maksudnya kalimat yang terakhir ini?" pikir Sungmin kembali bingung untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Dia pun beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju ruang latihan.

Di ruang latihan, Sungmin melihat seseorang yang sedang menggunakan pakaian kendo lengkap hingga penutup kepalanya. Membuat Sungmin bingung siapa yang ada di balik pakaian itu. Orang aneh berpakaian kendo itu memegang setangkai bunga mawar yang berwarna merah bukan lagi pink seperti 12 bunga mawar yang dipegang Sungmin sekarang.

"Apa itu maksudnya petunjuk tadi tentang mawar yang berbeda dengan yang kusukai?" Sungmin masih menatap sosok berbaju kendo itu waspada. Dia takut ini hanya tipuan orang jahat yang mau berbuat-macam-macam dengannya.

Sungmin memasang kuda-kudanya dan mencoba mendekati sosok yang hanya diam sambil memegang bunga mawar merah itu.

"Nuguseo?" teriak Sungmin agak sangar. Dia memang menguasai martial arts, tapi dia tidak tahu orang yang ada dibalik baju kendo itu juga bisa bela diri atau tidak. Kalau ya, matilah dia. "Ya! Katakan siapa kau?" bentak Sungmin lagi sedangkan sosok berbaju kendo itu masih tetap diam di tempatnya dengan pose yang sama. Tak sedikit pun dia takut dengan bentakan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba...

_Owoo... owoo... owoo... owoo..._

_Owoo...owoo...owoo...owoo..._

"Eh? Dari mana lagu itu terputar?" ucap Sungmin yang agak lengah karena mendengar alunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Tanpa disadarinya sosok yang tadi masih berdiri memegang bunga mawar merah itu mendekatinya dan menariknya berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Sungmin yang kaget berusaha berontak namun setelah melihat sosok itu membuka tutup wajahnya Sungmin langsung berhenti berontak.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin heran karena namjachingunya ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Sungmin pun kini terdiam melihat sosok tampan di hadapannya bernyanyi dengan suara indah yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya langsung. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun ikut klub musik sekolah bersama Yesung dan Wookie, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini memiliki suara seindah ini. Dia sempat tidak percaya saat Wookie, dongsaengnya itu mengatakan bahwa suara Kyuhyun itu benar-benar sempurna dan kalau menyanyi kita akan merasa mendengar suara malaikat sedang bernyanyi. Sungmin tidak pernah percaya itu, tapi kini sepertinya dia benar-benar percaya bahwa suara ini, suara namjachingunya yang hobi berbuat usil dan mesum bahkan hingga Kyuhyun sering dijuluki evil, benar-benar menghipnotis Sungmin. Sungmin merasa hatinya benar-benar bergetar.

_I need your love love love_

_Neoui dununeul bomyeonseo yaksokhae_

_Ni gyeoteseo neoman saranghaneun mam jikilge_

_Baby need your love love love_

_Neoui saranghanaro nan chungbunhae _

_Modeungeoseul da irheodo neomanun jeoldae nochijin anheulgeoya_

_You're my everything my love_

_Naegen neomani boyeo_

_Jakku nega saenggangna e_

_Eonjena naneun useulsu isseo_

_You're my everything my heart_

_Neoneun naege isseo_

_Cheonsaboda deo areumdawo_

_Neo hanamaneul saranghalgeoya_

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin sambil masih membawa bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Saat musik berhenti, Kyuhyun pun tepat behenti di hadapan Sungmin. Dia menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Sungmin lalu menghapus setetes air mata yang berhasil keluar dari mata foxy kesukaannya itu. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin sekilas lalu menatap mata foxy itu lagi. Sungmin yang seakan masih terhipnotis oleh suara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun pun mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajahnya dan Sungmin.

CHU~~~

Ciuman lembut dari bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di atas bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kembali ke kesadarannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya membalas lumatan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Setelah agak lama, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman panjang itu dan saling menatap lagi. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir mereka masing-masing. Membuat mereka saling menautkan bibir mereka kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang tidak menuntut namun saling menyalurkan rasa cinta yang memenuhi hati mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk berdua di balkon kamar Sungmin. Mereka sedang menikmati keindahan langit malam ini. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya menindih kepala Sungmin. Tangan mereka pun saling bertaut. Kembali seperti saat pagi tadi di sekolah, malam ini mereka pun menghabiskan waktu berduaan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ipod namun kali ini bukan berwarna biru milik Kyuhyun tapi ipod berwarna pink milik Sungmin. Mereka merasakan indahnya malam ini dengan alunan lagu merdu di telinga mereka dan kehangatan serta cinta di hati mereka. Terlihat 12 tangkai mawar pink yang diatur begitu rupa untuk melindungi setangkai mawar merah di sebuah vas di atas meja belajar Sungmin. Bunga mawar yang menjadi tanda White Day hari ini berakhir dengan bahagia.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang begitu jauh dari Seoul. Di sebuah negara di sebelah barat, tepatnya di negara bagian California, Amerika Serikat. Seorang namja tampan, tinggi, dan berwajah asia sedang duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau bersama warga masyarakat lain di tempat itu. Namja itu sedang memperhatikan seorang yeoja manis berkacamata yang sedang bersandar di bawah rindangnya pohon. Yeoja itu sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan serius. Angin yang berhembus di sekitar yeoja itu kadang memainkan rambut panjang yeoja itu namun itu semua tidak mengurangi tingkat keseriusan yeoja itu saat membaca buku. Benar-benar pujaan hati namja itu. Namja itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Tidak bosan membaca buku terus?" ucap sang namja sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping yeoja itu. Jika dilihat, sepertinya dua orang itu berasal dari ras yang sama, apa mungkin mereka juga berasal dari negara yang sama?

Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah namja yang tadi menegurnya. Namja itu pun menatap yeoja itu dengan senyum yang memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya yang menggoda. Yeoja itu pun terkejut namun segera mengontrol raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya yeoja itu dingin.

"Untuk membalas coklat valentine darimu" kata namja itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan si yeoja memasang wajah terkejutnya lagi namun lagi-lagi segera digantinya dengan topeng dinginnya.

"Siapa yang memberimu coklat? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Kau hanya salah paham." Yeoja tadi tetap mengelak kata-kata si namja.

"Jangan berakting terus Kibum-ssi! Aku tahu coklat itu darimu. Kau yang menaruhnya di mobilku saat itu kan? Aku menangkap basah dirimu saat itu. Kau ingatkan?" namja itu mulai memasang raut wajah seriusnya yang membuat wajahnya makin tampan berkali-kali lipat. Namun karena pada dasarnya yeoja yang bernama Cho Kibum di depannya itu juga cuek, maka aura ketampanannya tidak berarti apa-apa pada Kibum.

"Cih, kau sudah tahu rupanya, Siwon-ssi. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu saja, tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Maaf aku ada urusan lain, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!" ucap Kibum lalu beranjak dari posisinya namun sayangnya tangan Siwon menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau suka sekali lari dari masalah, Kibum-ssi. Kau tahu, masalah tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau lari darinya." Kata Siwon sambil terus menahan lengan Kibum agar tidak pergi.

"Aku tidak lari dari masalah hanya menghindari sebelum semua menjadi masalah. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku, Siwon-ssi? Aku benar-benar harus pergi." Kibum masih terus berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Siwon, namun usahanya gagal. Siwon menatap punggung Kibum yang membelakanginya. Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik lengan Kibum sehingga membuat yeoja itu terjatuh menindihnya. Wajah mereka menjadi dekat sekali, membuat Kibum tanpa sadar merona. Namun dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"Ternyata kau masih secantik dulu, Kibum-ssi. Aku paling suka melihatmu memakai kacamata." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut Kibum yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Issh, apa-apaan kau ini. Aku mau bangun." Kibum menumpukan tangannya pada dada bidang Siwon lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Namun lagi-lagi Siwon lebih gesit. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Kibum sehingga tubuh mereka kembali saling menindih. "Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi Kibum hilang sudah. Kini wajah marahnya yang menurun dari ummanya, Cho Heechul, terlihat jelas. Siwon pun tertawa melihat yeoja ini pada akhirnya menyerah dengan segala topeng dinginnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali jika sudah begini. Jarang sekali bisa melihat seorang Cho Kibum memasang ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datar di wajah cantiknya." Kibum cemberut mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Dia benar-benar menyesal telah menaruh hati pada namja di depannya ini.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti ini?" ucap Kibum sudah tidak kuat mendengar sindiran-sindiran Siwon.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Siwon sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum. Dan mereka masih dalam posisi saling menindih. Untungnya saat ini mereka ada di negara asing jika di negara mereka, mungkin ini sudah dianggap tindakan asusila.

DEG

"Ish, namja ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Jantungku jadi berdebar lagi kan? Pasti kedengaran. Haisshhh" batin Kibum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. "Benar-benar nyaman!" batin Kibum lagi. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tertidur di pelukan Siwon.

"Kibum-ssi, aku rasa sudah cukup. Kau mau pulang kan?" Siwon melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Kibum lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya tiduran di rumput. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuh Kibum tidak beranjak dari tubuhnya. Dan saat Siwon menundukkan kepalanya melihat Kibum, dia terkejut mendapati yeoja itu malah tertidur di atas tubuhnya. "Dasar! Di pikirnya aku kasur apa, tidur seenaknya. Tapi, biar saja. Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini." Siwon kembali menyamankan posisinya yang tiduran di rumput dengan Kibum yang tidur di atas tubuhnya. Dia menatap wajah Kibum lagi lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begini dia makin mirip Snow White yang sedang menunggu pangeran tampan datang untuk menciumnya. Dan aku harap akulah pangeran itu, Kibummie." Ucap Siwon sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Kibum dan...

CHU~~~

Siwon mencium dahi yeoja cantik di pelukannya itu. Yeoja itu menggeliat pelan namun tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Kibum malah melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Siwon, mencari kenyamanan yang membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan namja tampan itu. Dan Siwon pun ikut mengeratkan pelukannya sambil ikut memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama, Siwon pun ikut tertidur.

Semua orang yang melewati pohon rindang itu dan melihat kedua anak manusia ini, pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih atau mungkin pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang piknik lalu tertidur karena kelelahan. Namun ada satu hal yang dapat orang-orang itu lihat dari mereka. Cinta tulus mereka yang tak pernah padam sedang terpancar di wajah mereka berdua. Siwon dan Kibum hanya belum mau mengakui perasaan mereka saja.

**END**

Cuap-cuap Author

Huwaa, jangan rajam saya pake sepatu! *berlindung di belakang Kibum oppa* Mian semuanya karena saya baru muncul lagi kekeke. Dan bukannya membawa lanjutan ff saya, eh saya malah buat ff spesial chapter. Sekali lagi maaf *deep bow sampai pusing*

Jujur, saya punya alasan kenapa menghilang beberapa minggu ini. Salahkan tugas-tugas saya yang menumpuk, salahkan dosen yang ngasih tugas presentasi terus-terusan, dan salahkan juga penyakit yang kagak mau pergi-pergi dari hidup saya *uhuk uhuk*. Saya benar-benar jadi gak ada ide untuk ngelanjutin ff saya hiks. Tapi saya mendapat beberapa pencerahan kemarin untuk My Fiancee is a Demon. Dan ff itu sedang dalam penyelesaian. Kalau saya punya waktu luang akan saya usahakan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin dan segera publish. Karena itu, ff ini harap dibaca sebagai penawar rindu readers sekalian pada saya. *readers muntah berjamaah*.

Akhir kata, yang berkenan membaca harap tinggalkan jejak jika sempat. Komentar dan review sangat diperlukan. Salam cinta dari author 333

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


End file.
